Harry Potter and the Christmas Dinner
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Everybody gets together for a Christmas Dinner. WARNINGS: Slash and Mpreg


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

AN: This is dedicated to Michael, the tech at Midnight Whispers, for his patience and doing a wonderful job in adding the characters and categories and not strangling me for making his job difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and The Christmas Dinner<strong>

A figure stood looking out a large window at the rapidly falling snow. As far as he could see the grounds were covered in white, and that was saying a lot as the grounds on which Potter Manor were built were extensive.

Warm, strong arms wrapped around him from behind causing a smile to tug at his lips.

"Draco, come. It's time for dinner. You know how impatient the children get," was breathed by his right ear before a kiss found its way onto his cheek.

Draco Malfoy turned in his husband's arms and glanced up at sparkling emerald eyes framed by black eyelashes. Who would have thought that the boy who had rejected his hand in friendship that first year would now be his beloved spouse and the father of his two children, soon to be three but nobody else knew yet.

"What are you smiling about, Drake?" Harry asked slightly.

The blonde kissed him gently before pulling away, "Let's go eat before the children decide to mutiny."

The pair walked into a large dining hall where everyone was taking their seats. Harry walked up to the head of the table with Draco standing to his right. Their guests all stood looking down the long table towards the Head of the Potter family.

"Welcome everyone. Please take your seats."

This was greeted with the scraping of chairs as they sat and got comfortable. Harry remained standing as all the glasses were filled with some champagne for the toast for the adults and pumpkin juice for the children.

"I'm so happy that you all could join my family and I for Christmas dinner. It's wonderful to be surrounded by so many friends and family. We've gone through some rough patches but we survived by sticking together, which is why it's so important that we take the time to do things like this. Draco and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and that the next year will be all that you hope it will be."

"Merry Christmas," Draco toasted raising his glass in the air.

"Merry Christmas," reverberated through the hall before they all sat down.

Their feast began to appear on the table just as it did in Hogwarts. There were roasts of every kind imaginable, cold meats, an assortment of rolls, cheese, vegetables and salads. Simply put there was enough food to feed an army twice over.

On Harry's left sat his and Draco's eldest son, Scorpius Malfoy Potter. The boy had Draco's blonde hair and Harry's green eyes. He was six years old. Beside him was Rose, Ron and Hermione's only child. She had the Weasley red hair. The two were talking about the Christmas carnival the children had gone to the day before.

"I can't wait to go next year."

"Me too. Dad and Papa said we could go every year if we wanted."

"Wow, that's so cool."

Next to Rose was a heavily pregnant, Hermione Weasley. The brunette witch was trading stories of her daughter with Tonks who was seated opposite her beside her own son Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy insisted on dressing himself the other day. Unfortunately he appears to be colour blind. He wore his green pants with that neon orange shirt and silver jacket Remus got him last year."

Teddy was sitting between his mother and James Malfoy Potter. James, the black haired and grey eyed boy, was on Draco's left. Both boys were four and were eating more than they were talking.

Seated beside Tonks was her husband, Remus. The werewolf was chatting to Ron and Sirius both of whom were seated opposite him.

"I definitely think the new Firebolt will be the best broom."

"Ron, you love every new broom that comes out," Sirius teased.

Sirius Black had very nearly died that day in the Department of Mysteries. He had just fallen short of the Veil but had been severely injured by the curses throw at him. Something good had come out of it though. It had made his husband realize his feelings. Subconsciously Sirius reached out and held onto the man sitting beside him's hand.

His husband paused in his conversation and glanced at him in question. Sirius found himself looking into onyx eyes filled with love. He nodded and Severus Snape, potions master and spouse of Sirius Black returned to his conversation with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.

"Are you enjoying the fame that has come with your new Wolfsbane potion, Severus?"

"I would prefer it if the world would just leave me alone."

Dean Thomas sat between Remus and his wife, Ginny Thomas. Beside her were Seamus Weasley and his husband George Weasley. The four were discussing their planned trip for New Year's Eve.

Fred was sitting next to his twin and his fianceé Luna Lovegood. The couple were feeding each other little pieces of food and laughing.

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat beside their future daughter-in-law. The older married couple was discussing Bill and Fleur's recent trip to Italy in celebration of their eighth anniversary with the pair who were seated opposite them.

"Did the two of you get a chance to take a tour of the Louve? I remember when your father and I were there. So many stunning works of art."

"We went everywhere we possibly could, mom."

The couple's three children were sitting next to them animatedly talking to their cousins, Charlie's children, across the table.

"I went on the ride five times and I didn't get scared. Not once," Alex, Bill's oldest, spoke filled with pride.

"Me too," Ariel, Charlie's oldest daughter was quick to add.

Charlie and his wife Pansy were seated beside their two children and opposite Blaise and his husband, Theodore Nott.

The two couples were comparing notes on a recent opera that they had gone to see.

"The young woman who sang the part of Marie was really good."

"I, myself, preferred the Contessa."

The dinning hall was filled with chatter as everyone ate as much as they could. Harry sat looking around before grinning at the blonde beside him. Draco clasped Harry's hand on lying on the table.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

The blacked haired Auror raised their joint hands to his lips as he placed a kiss on the Slytherin's pale knuckles.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

* * *

><p>That evening, after everyone had gone home and the children were in bed, found Harry and Draco lying stretched out on a sofa before the fire place. Both were on their sides with Harry curled up behind Draco.<p>

The blonde grasped the hands wrapped around him and slowly moved them to his stomach while saying, "I have another present for you."

"Mmmm…" Harry responded nuzzling Draco's hair.

"Our family of four will soon be five," Draco whispered counting down from five.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

"What?" Harry exclaimed quietly hands resting on his husband's stomach now moving to caress the slight bump.

"Drake, that's…it's wonderful," he spoke with the same awe he had the previous two times he had found out he was to be a father.

"Well, you always said you wanted a big family, Harry," Draco teased rolling over to face the love of his life.

Harry reached up with one hand to trace the blonde's face.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Harry responded before pulling him into a gentle kiss filled with love.

* * *

><p>AN: I have created banners for my stories and they can be viewed on my profile at midnight whispers. For the link go to my profile page.<p> 


End file.
